Crystal Cadets
First Comic Airdate: October 15, 2014 Zoe is a shy girl, struggling to fit in at her new school, when she finds a mysterious gem left to her by her birth mother. All of a sudden, darkness-spewing dragons are chasing her down in the schoolyard, and a squad of crystal-wielding girls is there to save her! What does this mean for Zoe? Zoe is suddenly granted powers of light from the magical crystal, and teams up with the squad of crystal-bearing girls from all over the globe to form the Crystal Cadets! In this new all-ages magical girl series, Zoe and her friends travel the world, battling the evil forces of darkness wherever they arise. Second Comic Airdate: November 19, 2014 Evil forces have found Zoe at home—and her parents have been taken over by The Darkness! Luckily, the mysterious “exchange students” from school come to save Zoe, and they each sport crystals a lot like Zoe’s diamond! What does this all mean, and who are these arrow-shooting, fireball-throwing girls? Team up with Zoe in the next issue of Crystal Cadets! Third Comic Airdate: December 17, 2014 The Crystal Cadets are on the search for the Pearl Cadet. They’ve got to get to her before The Darkness converts her! Their search takes them to a skateboarding competition, where the evil Emmy has been convincing all the athletes to cheat—powering the Darkness to attack the Cadets! Will they find the Pearl Cadet in time, or will she save them? Fourth Comic Airdate: January 21, 2015 There’s a huge storm headed for Puerto Rico, just as the Crystal Cadets arrive to look for the Sapphire Cadet! The Darkness is whipping the storm up and the Cadets are in real trouble when a shipwreck seems imminent… But do the Cadets have enough power to fight off hurricane-force winds at the same time as the biggest Darkness monster they’ve ever faced?! Fifth Comic Airdate: February 18, 2015 After the massive magical explosion that ended the hurricane, Zoe, Liz, and Jasmine are lost at sea! The other cadets scramble to find them, but they’ve drifted into a strange cave full of Darkness Beasts. Zoe’s diamond is having a strange reaction to some of the murals in the cave—could they finally be learning the secrets of the Crystal Cadets? Sixth Comic ' Airdate: March 18, 2015' The Darkness has created a riot in an amusement park—and half the Cadets halfway across the globe on a wild goose chase! The evil Emmy has set up traps everywhere, and Liz and Milena are still figuring out their powers. The traps are springing closed and time is running out! What does The Darkness want anyway? What does Emmy want from the Crystal Cadets? Seventh Comic Airdate: May 6, 2015 Nahla has been kidnapped by The Darkness—but why? What is Emmy’s goal in interfering with the Cadet’s battles? The Crystal Cadets begin a daring rescue plan on The Darkness’ headquarters, and Milena’s devastating Leviathan magic helps them score a big victory! The last Cadet is supposed to be in The Darkness’ base—but where? Who could she be? Eighth Comic Airdate: June 10, 2015 The Crystal Cadets are in a decisive final battle with The Darkness. They’ll need to combine all their powers to defeat Emmy, but if Emmy holds the power of the Topaz Cadet, how can they use it against her? Zoe steps right into the line of fire! The Crystal Cadets have to save the world! Category:Book / Comic / Manga Category:Others (without Show) Category:2010-2019